I'm Waiting for you
by piehead11111
Summary: Natsu and lucy were best friends when they were young but when Lucy's family moved away Natsu was heart broken. Years later he is the most popular boy in school and all the girls fawn over him but he is still waiting for Lucy. Gray and his other friends tell him to give up and just when he is losing faith, a new girl comes who always has her face covered and wears baggy clothing.


**Prologue**

**Yeah another new story just have so many ideas **

* * *

"Natsu! Natsu! Look at what I found!"

The young pink haired 10 year old turned around to find his golden haired best friend holding a big red leaf up.

"That's awesome! It looks like it's on fire!" Natsu yelled back while running over to her.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy had been best friends since they were in elementary school and Natsu saved her when Gajeel and and some others from their rival school, Phantom. Lucy was being cornered by them when Natsu showed up with some of his friends he made in his orphanage since his father disappeared and beat them up.

They all became her closest friends after that but Natsu was always the closest. Both of them developed feelings for the other but they were too embarrassed to ever confess and when they were ready too, it was too late.

* * *

"So you finally going to tell her how you feel?" Gray asked his frienemy.

"Yes and I need you to keep everyone away from the park tonight. Got It?" Natsu asked hoping above all odds that he said yes.

"Oh all right." Gray said nonchalantly when in fact he had been waiting for his pyromatic friend to grow some and confess since they have known Lucy.

"Yes! Oh and don't tell anyone. Especially Mira." They both shuddered at the thought of what the white haired teen would do if she found out. Probably make it some big party and ruin his chances of working up his nerve.

"Yea, Yea, don't worry now go ahead and get her." Gray said pushing Natsu in the direction of Lucy's house.

Natsu gave a huge grin and sprinted all the way there and rang the doorbell to the big gate around the Heartfilia mansion.

He waited a few minutes before Lucy came to the gate and opened it up. "Natsu? What are you doing here?" She sounded sad about something but Natsu was too excited to notice.

"I have a surprise for you at the park."

Lucy's eyes brightened. "A surprise? For me?" she thought for a moment before saying, "Of course!"

Natsu smiled wide and grasped her hand before running toward the park.

They arrived at the park and played around while Natsu looked for a chance to confess. After an hour, the sun began to set so they sat down on a hill and watched the sunset.

Natsu started to twiddle with his fingers and began, "L-Lucy I um..."

He stopped because he noticed Lucy had started crying. "Lucy what's wrong." He scooted over to her so he could comfort her.

When he got close she threw herself at him and clung to his shirt sobbing even lauder. "M-My d-dad got a new job. B-But it is in H-Hargeon. A-And w-we have to move!"

Natsu eyes widened and sat there taking in everything she just said. "Y-You have to move?"

She nodded her head and continued to cry.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight. "No. No. You can't leave me! Not like Igneel! I can't lose you too!"

This made Lucy cry even harder. All they could do was sit there crying in each others arms.

"Lucy!" A gruff voice was heard behind them. They turned and there stood Jude Heartfilia. "It is time to leave."

Lucy stood up and walked to her father's side, stifilling the rest of her tears. she gave one last look at Natsu, "Goodbye, Natsu."

She started to walk away when Natsu yelled at her before she got of of earshot, "I'M GOING TO WAIT FOR YOU SO COME BACK!"

She turned around and yelled back, "I PROMISE!"

Natsu stared until they could no longer be seen before collapsing on the ground. He heard Gray and Erza running up to him probably already knowing about Lucy.

"Natsu! Are you okay?" Erza said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. She's going to be back, and I'm going to wait no matter how long it takes."


End file.
